The present invention relates generally to electrical system installation equipment, and more specifically to a pull string installation device for electrical system raceways.
There are times when it is necessary or desirable to install a pull string within an electrical system raceway prior to the installation of conductors or cables. Installing a pull string within an electrical system raceway aids in the future installation of conductors or cables. An electrical system raceway has two ends and a properly installed pull string will have sufficient length extending from one end of the electrical system raceway to attach conductors or cables, and have sufficient length extending from the opposite end of the electrical system raceway for a worker or machine to grab and withdraw the pull string and install any attached conductors or cables within the electrical system raceway.
A variety of pull string installation devices have been made, however there are two main problems associated with the devices that are readily available, which are, the cost of the installation devices and their requirement for electricity to operate. Besides expensive devices that were specifically designed for the installation of a pull string, there is an alternative labor-intensive method for installing a pull string, which is as follows. To begin the installation of a pull string, a worker pushes a fish tape through an electrical system raceway. The worker then walks to the opposite end of the raceway from where the fish tape entered the electrical system raceway and attaches the pull string to the fish tape eyelet. Afterwards, the worker must then walk back to where the fish tape entered the electrical system raceway and pull the fish tape out of the electrical system raceway, thus installing the pull string within the electrical system raceway. Additionally, the worker must then detach the pull string from the fish tape.